Requirem for a Dream
by moonlight2356
Summary: War between the cogs and toons has been happening forever, but when a new threat is rising, and old team must right up and fight for their freedom. Warnings are inside.


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own ToonTown! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... I do not want any money or anything like that off of this!_**

**_Warnings: Gore, language, some slash (not a lot)._**

Chaos stifled a lazy yawn as he rested under a shady tree on his estate, gazing as his two cousins chased one another around the clear blue pond while Puppet Master watched ideally by. Chuckling wickedly as Misfit fell into said pond, Chaos heard someone approach behind him. Turning his head barely, the teal dog grinned at his purple, female twin.

"You know it's not polite to laugh at other's misfortune," his younger sister scolded, stifling her own laughter. Rolling his eyes at his twin's sternness, Chaos patted the shady spot next to him, which she took happily.

"Thought you were gonna work with Comet and Liam today," Chaos snorted, hearing Moonlight giggle when their sister got fed up and kicked them both back into the pond when the two got out.

"Oh I am don't worry, but for now I'm just gonna relax. But what about you, what are you going to do today? Torment the family?" Moonlight questioned, bumping shoulders with her twin. Pushing her back lightly, the teal dog smirked when her fedora got knocked off. A look of mock hurt filled her face before she fixed her beloved hat and, while she went to push him back, the stronger toon froze and sighed.

"Friends need you?" Chaos smirked, loving the fact that he had no friends, only his family to bug him. Moonlight growled out something that sounded like a yes before she vanished into a black circle. Chuckling at her misfortune, the level 108 toon crossed his arms behind his head and was just going to relax all day…

…Until someone stepped on him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Chaos! I didn't see you there!" Damian whined, stepping off of the now somewhat crushed dog. His family laughter filled the peaceful air as Damian extended a paw and helped up the stronger toon. An apologetic smile graced the silver dog's features as he helped up the terrifying toon up, ignoring his friend's laughter while a light blush graced his muzzle lightly.

"It is alright D, nothing is broken so we are good," he smiled, canines glimmering in the sun.

"What'cha doin' here hon, ya did know Moon was gonna be busy today right? Mishap or Midnight _we're_ suppose to tell you," Puppet Master growled, glaring at her cowering cousins when her friend shook his head no. Rounding on the two, Puppet Master began to screech at the two while Chaos quietly kidnapped Damian who was softly giggling and teleported to a quiet district in ToonTown Central.

X-x-X-x-X

"What exactly are you doing out of Flippy's sight? Especially since you are his nephew," Chaos questioned lightly casting his line once more into the pond as Damian mimicked his actions. Silence reached his ears causing him to look up and seen the weaker toons' face darken in thought. "What is the matter?"

Looking up, Chaos saw his sisters' friends' blue eyes were filled with worry. "I overheard uncle Flippy talking to someone named Reaper; they were discussing some old news about cogs that I was told about when I was little, like as stories. Anyways I didn't think about it at first, I mean toons come and talk to him all the time its normal, but this wasn't like all the others. They were talking about war breaking out with the cogs all over again and that they needed to call in all the old toons again," he licked his lips briefly before continuing, "Moonlight and your name were mentioned. You two were assassins for the toons weren't y'all?"

Chaos smiled sadly and whispered, "I am sorry you had to find out like that Dam, Moonlight and myself were going to tell you but then Mishap and Midnight came to live with Moonlight and I, then Puppet Master became friends with you, we just could not find the right time to let you know. But I do have a question; do you know the whole story?"

"No, I was found before they said anything else," Damian muttered angrily, kicking the ground with his foot and tossed his fishing rod aside.

Chaos couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior, "I will call Moonlight and she will tell you, and probably those two trouble makers as well, the entire story then."

A sick feeling washed over Damian as a disturbing thought popped into his skull. "Hey Chaos, did you and Moonlight… torture and murder cogs? Although that must have been hard to do…"

"Yes, but not only cogs… we broke souls as well…," Chaos finished darkly before whispering to his sister.

X-x-X-x-X

"Okay no offense or nothing but Flippy _really _sucks at keeping things all secretive!" Moonlight complained as the small group wandered the strangely abandoned street of Loopy Lane, neither toons nor cogs in sight. Moonlight shoulders sagged as she took a seat on the curb, tucking her rainbow skirt underneath her. "Pop a squat y'all we're gonna be here for a moment or two."

Everyone sat next to Moonlight, Comet and Liam to her left as Damian and Chaos seated on her right. "Okay so as some of you may have heard the story as children, there was once a war between toons and not only cogs, but their creators as well. The war was over who deserved to rule and own ToonTown and everyone in it. Well, Mickey and the others decided that they needed a special team of toons to infiltrate all the cogs Head Quarters. Strong toons that weren't fully maxed, but strong enough to not die if injured terribly, and yes Comet, toons died, they didn't go sad but died.

"But there were only so many toons that were willing to lay down their humanity and lives to fight against not VP, CFO, CJ, and CFO but also the Chairman of the Board. And for those that did usually were captured and tortured for secrete plans. But those that did fight had to change their names afterwards and swore that if the time ever arose that we would stand by their side. But-,"

"Wait a minute, you mean that Moonlight isn't your real name? You've been lying to us!" Comet accused while Liam tried to calm him down.

"I never lied to you, just never had the need to tell y'all," she shrugged, smiling timidly. "But yea, my code name was Butterfly and Chaos was called Crow."

"Wait, why is this even important if it happened so long ago?" Liam asked while Comet glared at the twins.

"Because Damian over heard Flippy and one of my good friends chatting about war with the cogs starting up again, this time they're after someone," Moonlight sighed, her false joy slipping from her features.

"Who're they after?" Comet asked finally as they slipped into an uneasy silence.

"Me," someone whispered quietly on Moon's right, causing all heads to snap over. They stared at the hunch over form of Damian, looking as if he wanted to crawl into himself.

**_Author's note: Okay so this is just a little side project I'm working on, if y'all like it then I'll write the next chapter, if not then oh well. But currently I'm doing the rewrite for Soul For Sale and Fight to Survive. Reviews are welcome as well as criticism! _**

**_XXXMoonlightXXX _**


End file.
